Earth Sphere Federation Army
The Earth Sphere Federation Army (or ESF-Army) is the newly formed united planetary force of the ESF in between season's 1 and 2 of Gundam 00. History Formed in A.D. 2310, the ESF-Army is the successor of the former United Nations Forces. After the 3 world factions united as a single government, their military forces were reassigned and re-designated as the new peacekeepers of Earth. By A.D. 2312, due to the incursion of Celestial Being, the army was merged into A-Laws. The assimilation into A-Laws effectively eliminated the ESF-Army and those that resisted the change were fired and/or quietly dealt with to avoid public scrutiny. Those that continued to oppose A-Laws later formed the ESF Coup d'état Faction and allied with Katharon. After Celestial Being defeated A-Laws, Innovators, and exposed the crimes of the Federation against humanity, the ESF Coup d'état Faction was given amnesty, former A-Laws soldiers were reintegrated back into army, and the ESF-Army itself returned as the mainstay for world peacekeeping and humanitarian aid. By A.D. 2314, Celestial Being is under the surveillance of the Federation, taking the mothership back from the paramilitary organization Celestial Being, which does not have the technology to deal with the Federation. The ESF Army, while conducting internal inspections of the mothership, discovered the prototype Innovator suit GNZ-001 GRM Gundam and the mobile armor GNMA-0001V Regnant. Using said MS to create better technology and mobile suits, the Earth Sphere Federation is now going to use it as a massive military base/factory. Also, Veda was removed before the Earth Sphere Federation was able to take over the ship. Organization Their main mobile suit is the GNX-609T GN-XIII, however most of those machines were given to its autonomous peacekeeping force A-Laws; as a result most of their regular army is still composed of older generation mobile suits like Enacts, Flags, Tieren Zhizhu, and Tieren High Mobility Type B. The Earth Sphere Federation does have custom mobile suits like the Advanced GN-X and Tieren All Region Type, which aided in taking down anti-Federation groups like Katharon. The Earth Sphere Federation army also fielded experimental mobile suits like the Ahead Forcing Scout Type, though it was only used once. However, its data was used to develop the booster unit for use on normal Ahead units to perform long distance travel. Another unit is the GNX-Y802T Neo-Hed a next generation machine developed using data that was gathered using machines such as the GNX-704T/AC Sakigake and GNX-704T/SP Smultron as testbeds. The developers' plan was to divide the Federation's mass production machines into two series, with a new model of GN-X as a lightweight mobile suit and this machine as a heavy mobile suit. However, when the scandalous actions of the A-LAWS were revealed to the world, for the sake of public opinion they had no choice but to cancel the development of a machine based on the Ahead which had effectively been exclusive to the A-LAWS. Using technology from Innovators the Earth Sphere Federation created Superbia GN-X. It was close to the GN-X IV that was under development as a next-generation machine. While it is considered a Federation Forces machine, the Federation Forces had already been placed under A-LAWS control when it was developed, and effectively it was used only by special forces led by the A-LAWS. Tactics With the approval of the 328 member nations, their independent military forces are dissolved and integrated into the new ESF army. The Earth Sphere Federation is shown to have the ability to mass-produce GN Tau drives, which gives them a distinct advantage in combat against terrorist and anti-federation forces. ESF-Army Soldiers *Colonel Pang Hercules (deceased) *Billy Katagiri - Chief Mobile suit designer *Colonel Sergei Smirnov (deceased) *Second Lieutenant Patrick Colasour *Second Lieutenant Andrei Smirnov *Captain Barack Zinin (deceased) *Arthur Goodman - Brigadier general, charged with anti-Kataron operations. (deceased) *Major Arba Lindt (deceased) *Colonel Lee Zhejiang (deceased) *Brigadier General Kati Mannequin (Colonel before promoted) *Mr. Bushido - licensed officer *Amy Zimbalist - MS pilot *Deborah Galiena - MS pilot *Flinch - An Innovade MS pilot from Gundam 00I. He was killed by Lars Grise. *Descartes Shaman - Innovator MS Pilot External Links Category:Anno Domini Factions